The present invention relates to a portable motor-driven cutter for cutting off various thin sheets or panels such as plasterboards, sheathing boards, rubber sheets, carpets, and the like.
Thin sheets such as plasterboards and sheathing boards, for example, have heretofore been cut off by motor-driven circular saws or motor-driven jig saws. However, these saws are disadvantageous in that when cutting off those sheet materials, they produce a large amount of sawdust which will impair the working environment for the worker and will be scattered and deposited over a wide area. Another difficulty of these conventional saws is that they cannot neatly finish the cut surfaces of the sheet panel, but leave irregular cut surfaces with many burrs thereon.
As shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, it has been customary to cut off a rubber sheet or carpet 54 with a hand-held knife 53. This practice however requires the knife user to be highly skilled, physically fatigues the knife user, and results in poor efficiency.